The Prominence Saga
by Can of Tuna
Summary: Edward
1. The Childhood of Edward Masen

Edward Anthony, only heir to the Masen family fortune, was as handsome and intelligent as he was wealthy and refined. He unintentionally invited the affections of many maidens, and even those of some betrothed and married women, in his hometown of Chicago, Illinois, much to the annoyance of the local bachelors. Although he was not ignorant to the attention, which he acknowledged with a wave and an occasional smile, Edward never cared for any of the ladies who wanted him.

**The Prominence Saga  
**by: Can of Tuna (FanFiction-net)

Chapter 1: The Childhood of Edward Masen

Elizabeth Masen was immensely proud of her son. As a young boy, Edward brought few problems to his mother. He was a careful, well-mannered child; unlike other boys his age, who got into fights and scrapes regardless of their upbringing, Edward preferred to stay quietly at home, with his books and his pens and study desk. He was obedient and respectful; on the rare times when he was otherwise, he was easy to discipline. Possessed of a love for music, he often wrote and sang songs for his mother, who listened to them with great delight.

When Edward was nine, he showed interest in learning how to play the piano. He would stand by the grand piano in their mansion living room and slowly grope a familiar tune, while his mother secretly watched and listened, amazed at her young son's talent. _He is just as musical as his father_, Elizabeth would think to herself, fondly recalling the past years when she used to write poems while her now-husband played the piano, marrying tune with word to create beautiful love songs.

She wished her husband were home to tutor their son. Unfortunately, Colonel Masen had abandoned music for the military, and was often away for long months on skirmishes to God-knows-where.

She decided to hire a piano teacher. On recommendation from a friend, Elizabeth obtained the services of Felix Dante, who at 21 years was already one of the most famous pianists at the start of the century. As a young boy, he was playing solos in the theaters of America. As a teenager, he had written three critically-acclaimed operas. Charming, young, a child prodigy himself, Felix immediately established a good rapport with the shy, gifted Edward.

As the days passed, Elizabeth noticed a change in her son. The quiet boy became more cheerful. He smiled often. He talked a lot about his piano lessons, always in an excited voice, and always praising his piano teacher. Elizabeth, pleased with this development, continued to encourage her son in his lessons. Every evening, Felix taught Edward what he knew about playing the piano. Edward learned fast; in four years, he had equaled his teacher.

One night, in 1914, while sitting with his teacher at the piano, Edward received a letter from Colonel Masen. A war had broken in Europe; troops were ordered to be on high alert, as America may enter the war at any time. Apart from that, the details were scant. The words lacked the cold tone that Edward was accustomed of his father. Then, towards the end, the letter said: _Take care of your mother. I am proud of you, my son._ Edward placed the piece of paper upon his chest, as he treasured the few warm words his father had ever said to him. He was unaware of the tears that formed in his eyes until Felix lent him a handkerchief.

His teacher's shoulder, broad and strong, was the only source of comfort that night; and, on it, thirteen-year-old Edward Masen cried his heart out.

His father had loved him, after all.

_(to be continued)_

_

* * *

  
_

_All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental._

"_The Prominence Saga" is based upon the Twilight novels by Stephenie Meyer. All characters and situations other than my own are sole property of Stephenie Meyer._


	2. A Song for Elizabeth

Chapter 2: A Song for Elizabeth

A few weeks to her forty-fifth birthday, Elizabeth Masen announced that she was throwing a party at the Masen family mansion. It was going to be a huge party, she said, and everyone in town was invited. The announcement surprised the townsfolk of Chicago, who were used to the Masens' rejection of social gaudery; although most of them would attend the party anyway, for they had high regards for the hostess.

Meanwhile, Edward was busy writing a new song. It was a surprise birthday gift to his mother. He couldn't feel for the notes on the family piano like he was used to, so he had a difficult time composing the melody. Remembering that Felix owned a piano, Edward decided to pay his teacher a morning visit. Felix Dante, an unmarried man, resided alone in an upper-class apartment several streets away. Edward had been to this place several times before. He knocked at the door.

A couple of minutes passed before Felix opened it.

"Well, what brings my favorite student here so early in the morning?" he asked.

Felix looked as though he had come straight from a hurried shower. "Did I come at a wrong time?" an apologetic Edward asked.

"Oh, not at all," came the reply, brushing off the visitor's timidity. "Come in, make yourself at home, as always." Edward stepped into the apartment, and Felix locked the door.

Edward spent the entire day making the song. Each song was more beautiful than that of the previous hour, and, by five o' clock in the afternoon, the present was perfection.

"You have exceeded yourself," Felix gushed about the masterpiece. "Brilliant. Simply brilliant."

"I couldn't have done this without you."

"Without my piano, you mean," the teacher chuckled. "But if it weren't to be a surprise, you would have done it with absolutely no assistance from me. Specifically, opening the door for you and preparing refreshments—"

"No, I'm serious. I couldn't have done this without you." Edward did not smile. "The past five years—"

"Oh, no, not again. You are always too grateful. Honestly, Edward—" Felix placed a hand on the shoulder of his student, "you fail to give yourself enough credit. I just helped awaken what you already have, what is in here, in your heart." He pointed at his own chest. "Take it from me. I'm a teacher. I've been with all sorts of students, and I know that, if we hadn't met, you still could have done it on your own. You're that special."

Edward shook his head, smiling. He was enjoying the praises way too much.

"But—"

"Are we going to spend the entire evening arguing about credit? You have done an excellent job, my boy. Now, head on home, your mother is looking for you."

The party brought 14-year-old Edward Masen to the public eye. Atypical of his shy nature, he played his gift song before a crowd of hundreds, as he knew his mother had wanted him to. His outstanding performance would be the subject of conversation for many weeks to come. Even more so, his music, his poetry and his classic good looks captured the hearts of many women in the audience. Elizabeth, touched by his tribute, walked to her son and hugged him. The guests applauded. Edward politely smiled at everyone. He looked around and saw his teacher standing at the door, clapping quietly.

Beaming with true joy, Edward grinned. His female admirers swooned; he had the most beautiful smile. Edward, the rising star, had become the most eligible bachelor in Chicago, Illinois.

_(to be continued)_


End file.
